My Mistake
by Gifted Magic
Summary: Clarity wasn't normal, not even in a school full of people with superpowers. People constantly avoid and whisper about her. So when she starts a new friendship with the other outsider of the school Warren Peace she thinks things are going to get better. B
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Clarity wasn't normal, not even in a school full of people with superpowers. People constantly avoid and whisper about her. So when she starts a new friendship with the other outsider of the school Warren Peace she thinks things are going to get better. But what happens when their friendship starts turning into something more. Will it have a happy ending or will he run away like everyone else?_

_Pairings: Wa/OC, Wi/La, Ma/Za, Et/OC_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the people and things I created._

_Rating: T_

* * *

Clarity's POV

I Clarity Walker was about ready to have a mental breakdown. It had been exactly three months and two days since I had moved to Maxville and already I was hating it.

It was bad enough that we had moved during the hottest summer in Maxville history, and we hadn't even gotten an air conditioner installed until three weeks after we had moved in, but now I had to go to some school called Sky High. A school that would help me with my "special abilities" as my mom liked to put it.

To me it was like my parents thought I had no control over my powers.

Yeah sure I've had a "few" accidents trying to control them, but doesn't every freaky teenager with super powers. Plus it's not like anyone caught me doing anything.

So on my first day of school I had awoken to something dripping on my forehead, and already knew what it was.

"Do you get pleasure in tormenting me first thing in the morning?"I had asked my older brother Josh who's powers were the ability to control and form water. You could say that he was kinda the Aqua Man of our century, except the talking to fish part.

"As a matter of fact yes 'cuz I know it's the only time during the day were you can't get me back," he grinned.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I pleaded.

"No."

"And why not?"

"'Cuz you have to get down to the bus stop in twenty minutes."

"What!?And you didn't get me up sooner because?" I yelled while throwing my blankets and my brother off my bed.

"Because you just look so darn cute when you're sleeping," he smirked.

Here's the thing about my brother, he is the smartest person I know, and he has already been accepted to every college I can think of. But for some really stupid reason he has decided that he was going to take a year off to find real meaning in his life.

What he really is doing though is hiding from it. I kinda think he's scared of leaving, because then he wouldn't have the support from home. You know mommy making you breakfast every morning and not having to pay bills etc.etc.

That's the difference between him and me. Once I'm out of high school I'm gone.

"Ugh, get out of my room." I told him

"That's the way you wanna thank me for getting you up." he feigned hurt

"Thank you, you a-hole, now out!"

And with that Josh left and I attempted to pick out a good outfit for school.

* * *

No POV

"Did you get your Clarity up?" Robert Walker asked his son who had just entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, and she's even bitchier than usual." Josh sighed.

"Joshua Walker you watch your tongue." Helen Walker scolded her son.

"Sorry but I only speak the truth," he replied with his hands raised in defeat.

"Well maybe she's just nervous I mean she does have to go to a new school, unlike some people." Robert said rolling his eyes and turning to Josh.

"Hey I will go to college, but until then I'm taking a break and I got a job at the Paper Lantern." he told his father.

"Isn't that, that little Chinese restaurant across the street from the supermarket?" Helen asked.

"Yep," he replied, "I figured that getting money and free food was a plus, the only problem is that I'll be the one cooking so technically I'm making my own food."

"So you rather work at a Chinese restaurant then go to college and become a lawyer?" Robert asked.

"Yep." he smiled well his mother and father just rolled their eyes

* * *

Clarity's POV

I was defiantly not the prettiest girl; I don't even consider myself good looking. I have blond hair with purple and blue tips that I had gotten when I was five or six. Along with a tattoo on my wrist of a sun and moon. (I think it represents the good and evils of my power.)

I'm average height and slim. I think one of my more unique qualities would have to be the fact that I had one blue and one green eye.

After I had picked out a descent outfit I did my makeup, and decided to leave my hair down. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror and headed down stairs.

When down there I couldn't help but grimace at what I saw my father and brother were eating. On their plates they eggs and four strips of bacon that my mother had made them. Don't get me wrong I love bacon and eggs just as much as the next person but the way my stomach was feeling today I just decided to avoid them.

So I just decided to eat an apple for breakfast instead of what everyone else was eating, but just as I got a shiny red apple out of the basket my mother the worry wart turned around from the stove.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you feeling this morning?" She asked eyeing the apple.

"Fine." I grumbled, while taking a bite out of it.

"Hey, is someone feeling sick, come here and let me feel your head." Josh joked sticking out his hand so he could feel my head, "You never turn down bacon."

"Wow make me sound like a pig why don't ya" I feigned hurt.

"Hey you said it not me" He grinned.

_Smart-ass_. I thought but still I grinned.

"Well I have to get ready for work." Josh said well getting up from the table and ruffling up my hair.

"I hate it when he does that." she grumbled.

"You should start heading down to the bus stop." My dad told me.

"Fine, I'll see you guys later."I said grabbing my backpack.

"Have a great first day hunnie and please don't get into any fights on your first day of school." My mom pleaded with me.

"Aww, and I was planning on making a day out of it." I joked and rolled my eyes while walking to the door.

"We love you." My mom said ignoring my comment.

"Yeah, you too." I said well walking out the door.

The instant I got outside though my phone started ringing.

"Hello" I answered.

_Silence_

"Hello" I repeated.

It was silent but I could hear faint breathing in the background.

"Is anyone there?"

_Silence_

Then the person on the other line hung up the phone.

_That was odd._ I thought to myself then shrugged, and headed for the bus stop.

* * *

No POV

Warren Peace had just had the worst summer of his life. It all started after he broke up with his girlfriend Annabel or also known as Ice Girl. They, or rather she had decided that it wasn't working out; because he couldn't see her in his future and didn't care about the relationship to fight for it, so she had thought that they should just call it quits, and he just agreed. It wasn't like they were gonna get married right? They were still in high school and all he saw in his future was just being able to make it through the week.

Work didn't help any either. There were always customers there that had always made him mad and he would always take his anger out on the trash cans with his power when no one was looking. Mrs. Wang said that if he burned her trash cans one more time it was coming out of his paycheck. The only good thing about work though that he was promoted from bus boy to waiter.

His friends were a different story they actually tried to help him and stayed out of his way when they knew that they couldn't cheer him up. It was still kinda weird calling them his friends. He had gone so long without any, and now in the course of a year he had five of them how weird was that.

So when he got to his bus stop he decided to take his usual seat underneath the big oak tree and wait for the bus come.

"Another year at Sky High." he sighed.

"Hey look at who we have here Lash it's our good friend Peace." The voice came from the villain k

"Oh great." Warren muttered, "I thought that they had locked you guys up."

"We got off on good behavior, and good thing to or we would've missed out on pranking all the freshies and hooking up with all the hot chicks especially that one." Lash whistled so only Warren and Speed could hear them.

When Warren looked up to see who they were looking at, his breathing came to a halt. The girl he was looking at looked about his age with long blond hair with blue and purple at the tips. Her outfit reminded him of what his friend Magenta wears. She was wearing a blue tank top, a black short skirt with a chain where the belt was suppose to be, she also had on black leather army boots on to match with the skirt.

She had decided to sit under the other oak tree; spacing herself away from anyone else, and taking out her iPod and starting listen to whatever it was she was listening to. She wasn't amazingly attractive but she for some reason fascinated Warren.

He had been staring at her for what seem like minutes before she got up to get on the bus.

"Looks like someone is interested in the new girl." Lash said well he and Speed walked towards the bus.

"This is gonna be a long year." Warren grumbled to himself well getting up and heading to get on the bus.

* * *

Clarity's POV

The bus ride was not what I imagined a bus ride to be like. I mean what happened to bus' staying on the ground?

I couldn't have been anymore happier when the bus finally landed.

But unfortunately right after I got off I had to report to the gym for power placement; I was probably going to be the only junior in that gym.

"This is going to be a long day." I mumbled to myself as I saw how many freshmen there were in the gym.

So instead of dealing with a bunch of kids asking me what my power was, I just decided to sit up in the bleachers and wait for my name to be called.

It was going to be a long wait though; at the being of the thing Principal Powers made a long speech about what power placement was about and how important it was to be a hero or a sidekick.

Once Principal Powers left the gym leaving us with the gym teacher named Boomer the power placement had began.

"Okay ladies this is how its gonna go; once I call your name you're gonna come up here and show us your power, and I'll decide if you're a hero or a sidekick," he told us, "Is there anything you don't get about that?"

When no one answered he called the first name.

"Tommy Givens"

Tommy was a skinny boy with a few zits on his face. He had curly black hair and glasses.

"What's your power?" Boomer asked.

"Umm..."

Even though I was sitting farther away from them, I could still see the sweat start to form on his forehead.

"Come on kid we don't have all day."

"I can change into bugs."

"Show us"

Tommy looked hesitant to show everyone his power, but before Boomer could scold him again he turned into a blue and yellow beetle.

He didn't really do anything except crawl around for a few minutes but other than that that was it.

After a few minutes of doing nothing, he changed back into his human form.

"Is that as big as you can get?" Boomer asked disgustingly.

"Yeah" Tommy said looking down ashamed.

"Can't you turn into a poisons bug?"

"No"

"Fine then SIDEKICK!!" Boomer yelled; the force of the yell was so strong that it pushed poor Tommy off the stage.

And that's how it went on from there.

The good thing was that there was more heroes' than sidekicks, so or eardrums weren't permanently damaged.

Then before I knew it my name had been called.

"So what's your power?" Boomer asked.

I knew when I told him they would all be shocked and terrified just like my family was when they found out; it was now or never though.

"I'm a copier." I answered truthfully.

There was a gasp in the crowed.

"Whhhaaattt" Boomer stuttered with wide eyes.

"I copy powers." I mumbled.

"Umm, okay show us."

"I need someone to copy off of." I told him.

"Fine," Bummer said looking around for a victim.

"Okay, you there," he said pointing to a girl in a blue dress, and curly red hair.

She looked so scared; I felt so bad for her.

"Hi what's your name?" I asked her.

"Molly," she answered looking down.

"What's your power Molly?"

"I can turn invisible," she mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes before copying her powers.

When I copy people it kinda looks like I'm scanning them. My eyes turn red and I'm quiet for a minute or two.

There are challenges in copying especially for me. When I copy to many powers especially at the same time, I get sick and pass out. So I've learned to limit the number and people I copy

The instant I was done copying her I showed the whole gym my new power.

That's when everybody started whispering.

"Where she go?"

"Oh my gosh is she going to kill us?"

At that comment I just I to roll my eyes.

As I reappeared I turned to face Boomer waiting to see where I had been placed.

"Hero" Boomer told me, the only difference was the way he said it. He didn't yell it like he had yelled everything else.

It was stupid of me to think that people would actually except me and my powers.

Obviously I wasn't the only one who knew what powers like mine had done in the past.

So I don't blame them for being iffy around me.

In truth they should be afraid of me. Not of who I am but of what I could do in the future.

That even terrified me.

* * *

_ I would love to hear what you guess think, the good and the bad. So please review._


	2. Lunchroom Debates and Classroom Meetings

_Summary: Clarity wasn't normal, not even in a school full of people with superpowers. People constantly avoid and whisper about her. So when she starts a new friendship with the other outsider of the school Warren Peace she thinks things are going to get better. But what happens when their friendship starts turning into something more. Will it have a happy ending or will he run away like everyone else?_

_Pairings: Wa/OC, Wi/La, Ma/Za, Et/OC_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the people and things I created._

_Rating: T for language_

_

* * *

_

Warren had gone almost the whole day, and still he hadn't seen the mysterious girl that was on the bus; and it was starting to get on his nerves.

_Why do I care so much? _He had asked himself all day.

But when lunch time came around he still found himself looking for the blond headed girl.

"Dude, Batman would win no doubt." Zach stated.

"No way Buffy the Vampire Slayer would so kick his butt." Will fought back.

As usual Zach and Will were arguing over who would beat who in a fight.

"Layla, who do you think would win?" Will asked his girlfriend who was sitting on his right side.

"Oh no, you are not bringing me into another one of your arguments; I learned my lesson the last time."

"Fine, Warren who do you think would win?" Will asked his oblivious friend.

Warren was just too distracted to care, he was on a mission.

"Dude, what are you looking for?" Zach asked.

"Nothing." He spat still looking around the cafeteria.

"No; you're definitely looking for something." Will stated, starting to look where Warren was looking.

"It's nothing; will you guys just drop it?" A more serious Warren pleaded.

"Come on guys leave him alone." Layla scolded them.

Warren turned to Layla and thanked her with his eyes, and she just winked at him.

"Have you guys heard?" Wondered Magenta as she came up to the table with Ethan at her side.

"Heard what?" Will asked.

Magenta leaned into the table so only they heard her.

"One of the new students is a copier."

"What's that?" Warren asked with a confused look on his face.

"You've never heard of a copier?" Ethan was absolutely shocked. There hadn't been one person that he knew that didn't know what a copier was. But then again he didn't know a lot of people.

"No, I actually have a life." Warren rolled his eyes while taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"How can you eat that knowing where it came from?" Layla asked eying the hamburger in Warren's hands disgustingly.

"I'm hungry, and besides I'm not the one who killed it."

"I know but still…."

"Will you guys focus?" Ethan yelled.

"Sorry." Warren said not really meaning it.

"A copier is someone who has the ability to create a replica or to copy someone else's power for their self. There haven't been a lot of cases of a copier reported for awhile, and the ones that are still alive either are or become later on in life evil," he said taking a deep breath,

"That's probably why everyone is talking about the new copier, there has only been one case of a copier actually becoming a hero. That was fifty years ago though they either are retired or dead now."

"Fascinating, so who's the copier?" Zach asked not really caring about Ethan's story, it's nothing he hadn't heard before.

"That's her over there." Everyone turned to where Magenta was pointing at a table with just a girl at it.

Warren was shocked though to see the girl that he had been searching for all day was actually the girl that everyone was talking about.

* * *

Clarity's POV

You know what's sad? It was only the first day of school and officially everyone knew who I was.

I guess it really is true about what people say about news traveling fast.

_Ugh, can this day get any worse? _I wondered.

"Hey there gorgeous; names Lash, we ride the same bus together."

_I stand corrected._

I looked up from my tray to find a tall, lanky, brunette smirking at me.

"So what's your name?" He asked, but I just stared at him.

_I've heard his name before._ Thinking where it could have been from.

"What, do you talk?"

"Of course I talk." I snapped.

"Okay than, what's your name?"

"Clarity, why?"

I was curious; no one had talked to me all day, and now the first person who had was getting on my nerves.

"Well I do like to know all of my future girlfriend's names before I date them." He said still smirking.

_Wow cocky much?_ I thought.

Then I realized where I had heard his name.

"Wait, aren't you one of the villains that teamed up with Royal Pain to turn everyone into babies?"

"Yeah that was my buddy Speed and me, why you impressed?"

For a second it looked like I was really thinking about it then I answered "No not really, I've heard of better."

That hit the spot. The grin that I thought he had plastered to his face was quickly gone, and replaced with a frown.

"I thought for sure that they would have kept you out of school for that." I continued.

And as quickly as it was gone the grin had reattached itself back on to his face.

"You can't keep me out of school gorgeous." He said.

"Don't ever call me that, and you know what I think," I was really getting tired of this guy,

"I think, and correct me if I'm wrong, that school was the only option you had, it was either that or solitary confinement…"

"How did you know about that?" He asked.

"You know you really shouldn't think so much; someone might be listening," I smirked, "It must have been really hard begging Principal Powers to let you back in right? I bet you wouldn't want anyone to know that huh? How Mr. Big Bad Bully begged his back into school! Don't worry I won't tell anyone…yet"

"Why you little..." Lash yelling and starting to get up.

"Leave her alone Lash." A deep voice from behind me said.

"Stay out of this Peace." Lash said through his teeth.

"No, not until you leave her alone." Now the man was in front of me facing Lash, and boy was he gorgeous.

_Wait, I've seen him before._ Then I remembered that I had seen him at the bus stop that morning. But I didn't really get a good look at him until that very minute.

"What you gonna do, burn me to death?" Lash said, "Then you would be just like your father, actually you would be worse than your father."

"Don't you dare talk about my father." The mystery man stated, then igniting flames in each of his hands.

_So that's his power…hmm interesting_. I thought.

"Is there a problem here?" Boomer appeared.

"No sir we're just umm…arguing over which fruit is better apples, or bananas; what do you think?" I asked holding up and apple and a banana I stole from Lash's tray.

Lash and Boomer just looked at me like I was crazy, but mystery man was the only one smiling at me.

"Is this true Hothead?" Boomer asked turning to the man next to him.

"Yes sir."

"It better be; and if I have to come over here again you are all getting detention, even you Copycat." He said leaving the table.

_It looks like he got over his fear of me, wow that was fast; and I even got a nickname, YAY ME!! _I congratulated myself with sarcasam.

"This isn't over Peace." Lash glaring at Mr. Gorgeous, then turning to me, "See ya around."

After Lash had left I was about to say something to my hero, but the bell had wrung, and he unfortunately had disappeared.

* * *

_I am such an idiot._ Warren thought to himself. _You look for her all day, and when you finally have the chance to talk to her you chicken out and run away! _

As Warren walked to his locker to pick up his bag and a book he wanted to read when he got bored, all he could do is replay in his head what had happened at lunch.

He couldn't believe that he had gotten caught almost getting into a fight with Lash by Boomer, and then the girl he had been looking for bailed him out, and he just walked away.

So he shut his locker and headed to his heroes science class with Mr. Medulla.

When he got there he sat in the way back where he knew no one would bug him, and laid his head down on the table.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps coming near him.

"Is this seat taken?" Recognizing the voice, Warren looked up into the mismatched eyes of the girl he had just runaway from a few minutes earlier.

* * *

_ Hey sorry it took me so long to get the second chapter up. Thank you so much for the reviews, and I really hoped you're liking the story so far. D_


	3. One Person

_Summary: Clarity wasn't normal, not even in a school full of people with superpowers. People constantly avoid and whisper about her. So when she starts a new friendship with the other outsider of the school Warren Peace she thinks things are going to get better. But what happens when their friendship starts turning into something more. Will it have a happy ending or will he run away like everyone else?_

_Pairings: Wa/OC, Wi/La, Ma/Za, Et/OC_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the people and things I created._

_Rating: T for language_

* * *

Clarity's POV

"If the seat is taken, I can just go sit somewhere else." I said after a minute of silence.

_I am such moron, can't you see he doesn't want to sit with you; just walk away._ I thought to myself.

But as I turned and started to walk away, he stopped me,

"No it's okay, you can sit here."

I hesitated at first, wondering if he did really wanted me to sit there, or if he saw the look on my face when he didn't say anything and felt guilty so he decided to let me sit there. Whatever the reason was though I sat down anyway not really caring.

It was awkward just sitting there in silence. I defiantly didn't know what to say, It took all of my courage just to ask if I could sit next to him.

And he didn't really help at all, all he did was just sit there and stare at me as I took my stuff out of my backpack.

After a few minutes of us both not saying anything I decided to break the ice.

"Thanks for helping me out during lunch, you didn't have to do that." I told him sincerely.

He looked at me for a few seconds then finally answered, "It's no problem; I'm just sorry that you actually had to meet Lash."

"It was a very traumatic experience." I joked.

He laughed a little at that then stopped to say something, "I should be the one thanking you actually."

"What for?" I asked, looking confused.

"If you hadn't saved me with the whole apples and bananas thing I would have been in detention for the rest of the week."

" Oh my god, that was so embarrassing; they looked at me like I was nuts." I laughed.

_You are nuts_.

"Yeah that was pretty funny," he said laughing at my embarrassment.

"So mystery man do you have a name, or do you just like being mysterious all the time?" I asked.

"Warren Peace." Simply stating and holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Clarity Walker." I stated while taking his extended hand and shaking it.

I don't know if he felt it to, but at that moment a wave of electricity went through my body and it was one of the oddest feelings that I ever felt before. It was confusing, that had never happen before.

"So how are you liking school so far?" Warren asked.

"Amazing!" I answered sarcastically, "But no seriously it would be a whole lot better if people stopped talking about me and starring at me."

"That is a downer," he said shaking his head.

"Can I ask you a question, and don't take it the wrong way or anything?"

He responded with a nod.

"Why aren't you afraid of me; I mean half the school is so why aren't you?" I wondered.

"Lets just say that I don't care what other people think, and I know exactly how you feel," he answered.

"Yeah you should hear what people say about you; I mean half the people in this room are thinking something either about me and the other half are thinking about you right now."

_Oops, I shouldn't of said that._

"Oh really, what are they saying?" He smirked.

"You don't wanna know." I told him.

_Look at them together, the two nut jobs of the school. Well, they would make a good couple, probably kill half the school._ One girl with long brown hair, wearing a pink tank top and skinny jeans thought.

_Oh great, another year of worrying if Warren Peace is gonna go crazy and kill me, and now I also have to wonder if the new girl is gonna kill me to; just don't look at them and maybe everything will be okay._

It didn't surprise me though when a boy with curly red hair turned around looking scared. It probably didn't help matters though when I just glared back at him.

After that he turned around so fast.

_Oh no! She's gonna kill me! She's gonna come into my house in the middle of the night and kill me while I'm asleep._

Now that I had to laugh at. It's just the fact that he actually thought that I was gonna take the time out my life to sneak into his house just to kill him.

"What are you laughing at?" Warren asked after I was done laughing at the crazy boy.

"You see that kid up there?" I said pointing to the boy with the red hair.

"Yeah."

"Well he thinks that you're going to kill him, and now since I glared at him he thinks that I'm gonna come into his house in the middle of the night and murder him."

"Wow, it's funny how everyone thinks that I'm gonna murder them." He stated.

Sure he was joking, but to a point it sounded like he was saddened with what the boy had said.

I felt bad for Warren, sure I was dealing with it today and probably the rest of my life, but he had dealt with it since forever and that must really suck.

"So what classes do you have?" Warren asked while taking me out of my thoughts.

I took out my schedule from my pocket and handed it to him.

He gave it a couple glances then turned back to me.

" We have two classes together; this one and right after this class PE."

_Great, why does it have to be the one class that I'm sweating like a pig in? _I thought dreading the moment when the class would end.

" If you two are done chatting back there I would really like to continue class." Mr. Medulla scolded us.

" Sorry." Warren and I said together smiling at each other.

_Oh well maybe gym won't be that bad._ I started to convince myself, _Or maybe I'll fall right on my face and make a complete fool of myself._

Just as the thought had popped into my head the bell had wrung.

_Someone in this world really hates me!_

_

* * *

_

_No POV_

Warren couldn't understand why he had ran away from Clarity. He loved talking to her.

So when he was reading her schedule he was glad that they had another class together. He wanted to get to know her better.

"So, why did you move to Maxville?" He asked as they were walking to the gym.

"Well my parents will tell you it was because of my dad's job, but the truth is it's because of me; they wanted me to learn how to control my powers so they sent me to the high school that they went to." She stated.

" That sucks, but don't worry I know how you feel; people think at any second I'll lose control of my powers and set fire to the school."

_Oh wait I almost did. _He thought sarcastically.

" Whoa wait, you almost burned down the school?" She asked suddenly stopping in her tracks.

" Yeah, wait were you reading my mind?"

" Yeah sorry, I have a tendency to do that, I cant really help it when I'm around people their thoughts just sorta pop into my head; now don't change the subject mister." She said pointing her finger at Warren while grinning.

Warren just sighed but decided to tell her the story anyway.

" Okay well my friend Will and I use to be enemies last year because his dad sent my dad to jail," he stopped for a second waiting to see her reaction to his dad being in prison, but when he didn't see anything he just went on with the story, " So one day during lunch he had accidentally spilled his tray all over me and that's what did me in, I started throwing fireballs at him and I nearly destroyed the cafeteria."

When he was done with his story Clarity's eyes were wide.

" And you guys are friends?" She said.

" I know right? It's kinda funny if you think about it." Warren stated smiling as they walked into the gym.

The whole period all they did was talk to each other. Telling one another about their lives. For some reason though Warren found it was easier to talk to Clarity more than any other person he had met before.

He liked everything about her. One of his favorite things about her though was her eyes. He loved the fact that they were different.

Once the day had ended though, he was disappointed that he would have to wait tell the next day to see her.

And that scared him. He had never been open with anyone and the fact that he was so open with her, a person who he had only met that day, terrified him, not because he didn't like telling her anything, but the fact that he loved it.

And that right there confused him.

* * *

Clarity's POV

When I got home I still couldn't get the smile that had formed on my face from awhile ago off.

I had started the day completely miserable thinking I was going to hate everything about this town and my new school, to being so happy.

I loved talking to Warren, he had made me feel like I wasn't a freak. Like I was like everyone else, a person with a normal power.

I liked that feeling, it made me feel kinda free, that I didn't have to keep my powers in check for everyone else's sake.

And for once in my life I couldn't wait to go to school the next day, because of that one person.

* * *

_Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, been busy. ={ I hope you liked it! I know it's not the best so I promise I'll make the next one better and hopefully I get that one up sooner. =D So please review me and tell me what you think._


End file.
